The Beast Within
by AngelDancingOnAPin
Summary: Weiss and Ruby, once so close, now so far. How did it come to this?
1. Chapter 1

Weiss sat, fingers steepled on her throne, staring intently at a table in front of her. On the table was a map showing Vale and everything near it. She tapped her fingernail on a spot of the map, the sound echoing and resounding throughout the huge, empty room. She tapped it again, and again, the steady rhythmic clicking noise bouncing down the huge dark corridors of the White Castle.

Suddenly, a huge noise came from somewhere outside, something like a roar of challenge, but loud and furious and too immense to belong to any normal creature, or any normal Grimm for that matter.

"Ah. Someone's here. How annoying." She murmured, suddenly rising to her feet. The sound of her clicking heels faded away from the throne, heading down, down to greet her guest. Most likely with the point of a sword.

* * *

Weiss flung open the doors to White Castle and glared. A huge beast, something like a bear with the head and horns of a bull, was standing at the gates and snarling. It had black fur traced in dried blood red and angry, glowing eyes.

"Adam." Weiss said, giving the beast an icy stare. "You could have knocked instead of making that hideous noise."

The beast snorted in a warm, wet huff, then melted and flowed, resolving into the shape of a man dressed in a dark suit with hair the same dried blood color as the beast's fur. A white mask hid the top of his face.

"Weiss." He rasped back.

Weiss sighed. "So, out with it. What do you want."

Adam smiled, lips curving upwards in a snake's imitation of a smile. "My Lady Ruby wishes to issue you a challenge."

Only a trained observer would have seen Weiss's fists clench, just for an instant. "Very well. Where and when."

"Tomorrow, at the remains of Beacon Academy." He smiled again. "Think you're ready, princess?"  
Weiss ignored him, spinning on her heel, descending back into the depths of the castle, leaving the messenger boy to go back to his master. She made her way to a simple bedroom, hung with curtains in white and blue. In the middle of the room was a simple bed, with a white fleece blanket and two pillows. One was as plain as the rest of the room, but one was small, shaped like a cat's head, smiling cheerfully, a splash of color in the washed out, snow white room.

Weiss sank down, hugged the cat pillow to her chest.

"It still smells like her..." She murmured. Then she started to sob.

How had it come to this?

* * *

A/N: I sort of imagined Adam as Dark Beast Ganon from Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. Any ideas for the rest of the cast? I was kinda thinking and I couldn't get anything but Pokemon outta my head as an inspiration... haha...


	2. Chapter 2

"Will team RWBY please report to Headmaster Ozpin's office." Glynda's voice buzzed over the intercom.  
Yang groaned. "Is he really gonna send us somewhere else... we just got back! I need a massage before I can even think about going anywhere."  
Blake arched an eyebrow. "You can have one when you get back."  
Yang arched an eyebrow right back, adding in a saucy grin. "Is that a promise?"  
Weiss cleared her throat in annoyance. "If you two don't hurry it up I promise you will not get time alone in this room for a month."  
Blake blushed and Yang snapped a sarcastic salute. "Yes, princess buzzkill."  
"Yaaaang!" Ruby called. "C'mon!"  
The blonde threw up her hands. "Sure. It's my fault. Always."

* * *

They arrived in the Headmaster's room five minutes late.  
"Sit down." He said in his deep, quiet voice.  
All four girls immediately sat. There was something different in his voice.  
"As you are well aware, the four of you are graduating in a month. Given how many missions you have gone on, this is mostly a formality. Now, Glynda and I have been debating this to death, and we think you four are ready to learn the greatest secret of the Hunters. You have shown unwavering dedication, purity of heart, and are all at the pinnacle of skill. What do you say?"  
None of them needed to think twice. "Headmaster, we are ready." Ruby said formally, her gleeful grin and shining eyes betraying just how excited she was.  
Ozpin smiled. "Good. Now, my apologies for sounding childish, but you have to close your eyes."  
Three pairs of eyes were rolled sarcastically then closed. Ruby closed hers immediately, squeezing them almost all the way shut but not quite.  
"No peeking, Ms. Rose."  
Ruby closed them.  
They waited for a brief few moments before they heard Ozpin's voice again. It was lower, guttural, raspy and horrible like he had gotten some terrible cold. "You can open your eyes, students."  
Where Ozpin had been a moment before was a giant, horrid spider with glowing green eyes.  
All Ruby could do was watch as each of her friends died. First Blake, killed in an instant by a massive taloned leg. Yang next, slammed into the floor by a second appendage. And finally dear, beautiful Weiss, who reached out for Ruby's hand, just before the fangs sunk into her back.

* * *

Ruby woke up screaming.  
Immediately, she got control of herself. That wasn't how it had ended. Just a nightmare. Just a bad dream, already fading away. None of them had died that one long year ago.  
Though more and more, Ruby was wishing they had.  
But tomorrow, all those loose ends would be tied up. Tied up, put in a box, and burned, gone forever. Just like Weiss. Ruby smiled at the thought. Weiss would be gone forever, and then she would have saved the world. Ruby Rose, the greatest huntress who ever lived, the one who made the things in the night afraid forever.  
And all she had to do was kill her girlfriend.  
Ruby drifted off to sleep, a happy smile etched on her face.

* * *

A/N: Now where am I going with this? Oh, and by the by, I will include every character I can lay my hands on and as much mushy fluff as there is to go around just to try and, well, lighten the mood. Mostly in flashbacks... Sorry...


End file.
